


小枪枪好玩吗

by NN_NoName



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NN_NoName/pseuds/NN_NoName
Summary: KT向延迟玩梗破车一辆没有内容，ooc慎入





	小枪枪好玩吗

所以，事情究竟是如何发展到现在这个地步的？

这是堂本刚现下能够分出的一点精力唯一能够思考的事情。

最近堂本光一非常热衷于叮嘱堂本刚锻炼，甚至到了一有空就会亲自上阵做私教的地步。

可是好像也不该是这个结果……

前段时间堂本光一心血来潮购入了一个好像叫什么“筋膜枪”的健身器材，而且也许是因为外形设计真的和枪很类似的缘故，那孩子近期常常乐此不疲地把玩它。然后终于还是和预料中的一样，把主意打到了自己身上。

本来好像只是单纯的在运动后为自己放松肌肉，然后呢……？

然后他就把一下下震动着的东西摁到了自己最敏感的一些地方。

看着乖乖趴在平凳上，任由自己对他刚刚锻炼好的身体上下其手的爱人，堂本光一表示，能够不生出点坏坏的念头都有些难。

“刚是因为非常信任我，所以才这么放心地将身体交给自己”的认知让私教先生心里满满的，常常容易不稳定的占有欲也在顷刻间被填的满满当当。

刚刚在自己的“监视”下完成了锻炼的人，现在浑身热乎乎软绵绵的。再加上乳酸的分泌，让他的肌肉有些酸疼，所以当自己稍稍用力揉捏的时候，趴着的人便会从鼻腔中挤出一些毫无意义的轻哼。

却像极了在情事中的样子。

于是动了坏脑筋，将不断敲击着背肌的仪器缓缓下移，在对方还没有反应过来的时候袭击了柔软的大腿。

“嗯？！”对方突然惊恐地睁大了眼睛，抬起上身回头看向他的上目线让他不自觉地想起纸巾盒子上无辜可爱的小海豹，“你在干嘛？”

“刚才不是有做大腿的锻炼嘛……”私下的关西腔听起来也有些软软黏黏的，“所以我想，这里大概也需要放松一下的。”

“唔、唔……好吧……”说着，堂本刚又乖乖地把侧脸放回了搁在凳面上的一双小手上。然后不太舒服地扭了几下，算是对于光一的小小抗议。

常年持刀的手一下子便按在了那线条诱人的腰窝上，堂本光一的声音低沉而有一丝危险。

“不要乱动。”

下意识地停下了扭动，却回想不出合理的理由，于是堂本刚决定再一次扭动起来：“这都玩了多久了，差不多可以了吧？”

然后震动着，让他觉得有些痒痒的筋膜枪，就戳到了屁股上。

“tsuyo……你有没有觉得，这个东西的原理，应该和按摩棒差不多？”

轻轻的震动虽然称不上强烈，但是也并不能叫人忽视它的存在感。隔着两层薄薄的布料戳在柔软的组织上，传导过去的震动也带来了一些有些微妙的感受。堂本刚本没有很明显地想要陪爱人胡闹的心思，可无奈，堂本光一在这方面实在是过于专家了。

将堂本刚翻过来狠狠地吻上去，刚刚还在不断震动的仪器已经停止了工作，被扔到了并不会打扰两个人的地方。顺着堂本光一的扳过他上半身的力道，堂本刚干脆转过身在，坐在了平凳上。

接吻还在继续，甚至有些难舍难分。堂本光一趁机分开了堂本刚的双腿，就着先前单膝的跪姿挤进了对方怀里，一双有些粗糙的手顺着对方腰际光滑的皮肤滑进宽大的衣服中，行云流水，非常熟练。

从健身房出来，到双双倒在主卧的大床，不过是出门、进门、再加上走廊中的几步路，却足够他们把对方扒个精光。接吻还在继续，但是游走在双方肉体上的两双手就远没有这么老实了。

在光一对着刚上下其手，这里捏捏、那里揉揉的时候，刚也没有闲着。一双罪恶的小手趁乱摸上光一优秀的胸肌，然后出其不意地拧上了两侧乳首。

堂本光一吃痛惊呼一声，让恶作剧成功的堂本刚发出了一连串轻笑。然后下一刻，大猫就化身猛虎，一下子扑了上去。

“嗯？tsuyo……”堂本光一的危险笑容浮到了脸上，“这样我可就睡不着了哦。”

【后记】  
被筋膜枪针对大腿面的话，会很害羞呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 延迟玩梗  
祝大家冬婚全员神席


End file.
